ONE SHOTS!
by AwesomeAutumnGirl
Summary: Ok, so the first one shot is mine, but all the others will be written by me, but with your ideas! So basically, you ask me to make a one shot, however you'd like, and I'll make it! More details inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello readers! I honestly didn't see you there, as you are sitting on your phone/laptop/ipod/ipad, and I am over here, doing random stuff. So let me explain what this is: This, is a set of One Shots! BUT! YOU readers, get to pick the topic for each one. So I'll be starting off the first one, and then, if you would like your idea for a one shot chapter in this story, by all means, send me a PM or even better, Review!**

**So:**

**1. Read this chapter. **

**2. If you want a specific one shot written, tell me plot and details, like characters, settings, themes, etc. **

**RULES:**

**Only two rules, don't worry:**

**1. No one shot is to go into inappropriate activities. Making out is about as far as I'll go, k?**

**2. No saying any bad words, unless they are in a song lyric. (Crap doesn't count as a swear word)**

**So yeah, that's it, I'll write the first chapter, but after this, it's all you guys!**

Annabeth slowly opened her eyes, and found herself sleeping in a brightly lit room. Suddenly she realized it was the sun making all the light, and that nobody else was in her cabin for once.

She gasped, and leapt out of bed, and ran into the closet, getting changed into an orange camp shirt, and tugged on a pair of denim shorts, and raced out of her cabin.

She suddenly stopped, frowning. Where was everyone? The camp was literally deserted.

"Guys?" she called. No response.

"Guys, this isn't funny." she said, rolling her eyes as she looked around her.

"Really? Let me guess who thought it up...Was it you Connor? Travis? Oh, wait, it was probably you, wasn't it, Percy?" she snorted.

Still, there was no response. She thought she saw a bush move its branches a bit, so she smiled triumphantly, and ripped some of the branches out of the way.

"Ah...ha?" Annabeth finished quietly. There was nobody there, it was just the wind.

Annabeth sighed, and looked around herself once again. Where was everybody?

Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind, and slung her over it's back. She beat angrily on it's back, shouting to let her go. She reached for her dagger, and remembered that she had left it in her cabin. She frantically continued beating on the thing's back.

All of a sudden, Annabeth felt cold, and a second later, she realized she was underwater, in a large bubble, with her boyfriend Percy.

"_Percy!" _She shouted underwater. _"A little warning next time?" _

"_But that would ruin the surprise!" _Percy smirked.

_"You know I don't like surprises, seaweed brain!" _Annabeth scowled.

_"You've forgotten, haven't you?" _Percy asked her incredulously.

_"Forgotten what?" _Annabeth snapped.

Percy chuckled. _"Today's your birthday. And this is my first birthday present to you." _he smiled, embracing her.

Annabeth couldn't stay mad at her. Percy was being so sweet, after all. She raised her head up so she could see his face, and grinned.

"_What?" _Percy asked, confused.

_"You've got a clump of wet green leaves in your hair." _Annabeth laughed.

Percy rolled his eyes. "_I don't care." _he said, bending down to kiss her.

Annabeth kissed back, and she had to admit, it was an amazing birthday present.

Percy pulled away.

"_Aww" _Annabeth said, disappointed.

Percy laughed once again, and said, "_C'mon Annie, we don't want to keep the others waiting." _He reasoned.

Before Annabeth could protest, he grinned and made the bubble disappear. Water came crashing down on Annabeth. _"Still wanna stay?" _she heard Percy's voice. She just scowled, and hoped he saw.

Either way, she was being dragged quickly upwards, and her head finally popped out of the lake. Percy popped up right next to her as well.

Before she had time to yell at him for nearly drowning her, she heard a loud chant going on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABETH!" Everyone in camp yelled when they saw her.

Annabeth blushed, and felt like going back underwater. Percy once again held her to his side.

"Happy Birthday Wise Girl. I love you." he whispered.

"I love you to Seaweed Brain." she whispered back.

**Yeah, that was a bit fluffier than most of my work, I've never actually gone into straight out fluff, but I hope you enjoyed! Remember: If you want your One Shot written, let me know either in reviews or PM's! **


	2. Happy Valentines Day!

**Alright so this is the first requested story, asked for by Elmlea! I hope you guys enjoy!**

Katie woke up as her alarm went off. She slowly sat up, rubbing at her eyes, while at the same time, yawning. She tiredly opened her eyes, and saw a red box-like shape on a basket at the end of her bed.

Confused, she got out of bed to get a closer look at it. It was small, and had a tag on it, where the signature would be. She curiously looked at it, but only found two kiss marks on it.

'_Well I might as well open it." _She thought, reaching for the light pink ribbon. She lightly pulled on it, and it immediately fell off. She then opened up the cover, and inside was a card with a heart on it. It said just two words:

_**"Camp Store." **_

She frowned, wondering what that meant. She made a guess, and thought that whoever wrote it had meant for her to go to the Camp Store. Well that would be pretty easy to manage, she had to go to work there for a little bit anyway. She put it on her nightstand, and made her way into the bathroom, to make herself presentable.

She quickly tugged on a dark blue mini skirt, and a casual light green tank top.

Next she brushed her teeth, then she brushed her hair, and pulled it back into a braid, tied with the ribbon found on the present box, as her siblings had stolen all of her ribbons and rubberbands. They were starting to act like Travis Stoll...she rolled her eyes. For the finishing touches on her appearance, she applied just a little bit of mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. She checked herself over, and deemed herself presentable.

She walked back out into the bunk room, and tucked the card into her skirt pocket, and slipped into some white wedge flip flops.

Seeing one of her siblings doing something across the room, she decided to ask if they had seen anyone leave a present on her bed.

"No. The person didn't sign it or anything?" her sister asked curiously, trying to look at this present Katie got.

"No, he or she didn't." Katie shrugged.

"Well, you know, it is Valentines day. Maybe you have a secret lover." her sister winked, walking out of the cabin.

Katie stood there for a minute, in shock from what her sister had just told her. She shook her head, and laughed. It was so silly, after all. She didn't have any boyfriends, she had one guilty pleasure crush, but that was something absolutely nobody would know about.

Walking out of her cabin, she smiled. This was not unusual...Katie would usually stop to look at the beautiful gardens around the Demeter cabin.

Taking a deep breath, she walked to the camp fields, occasionally stopping to say hello to her friends.

Finally she arrived, and replaced her friend Sandra **(OC sibling, not important to story) **behind the cash register.

"Hey Sandra, your shift's over. My turn." Katie said, shooing Sandra away.

"Kay! Have fun Katie." Sandra waved, walking out.

Katie walked over to her work box, filled with things like the work shirt for her to change into, notebooks, pens...etc.

As Katie carried her work shirt into the bathroom to get changed, something fell out of its pocket on the bathroom floor. It was a card, identical to the one at the foot of her bed. She bent down and picked it up. Inside were two more words:

_**"Volleyball Court"**_

At the bottom were two more kiss marks. Katie frowned, trying to wonder who was sending her all of these cards. Nonetheless, she tucked the second card into her skirt pocket, where the first card still resided.

Pulling her orange camp store shirt over her green camisole, she walked out behind the cash register. The camp store wasn't very busy, aside from a few boys buying some last minute valentines cards, flowers, and chocolates.

An hour and a half later, a girl Katie didn't know very well came to replace her behind the cash register. Katie put her orange shirt back into her basket thingy, and walked off towards the volleyball court.

When she arrived there, she walked over to a nearby shady tree, looking for something...well, she wasn't sure what she was looking for actually. As she leaned against the tree, something crunched behind her braid. She turned around, and saw another card tacked up onto the tree. She frantically opened it up, and saw that it read:

_**"Campfire" **_

Katie was getting a bit frustrated. Whoever was sending these letters...couldn't they just give her a straight out location, instead of having her go on a wild goose chase? Despite her irritation, she ran to the Campfire. When she arrived there, she immediately saw another card, resting upon the unlit logs in the campfire. She lunged towards it, and ripped it open.

_**"Mess Hall."**_

"Ugh!" Katie groaned. But it was too late to turn back, and just give up; If she did that, curiosity would haunt her until she died. So once again, she sprinted away, this time to the Mess Hall.

When she arrived, there were only a few people milling about, and Katie saw, in the seat she usually sat in, sat another familiar card.

_**"Getting Closer...Fireworks beach."**_

Knowing that she was close to figuring out, her adrenaline was suddenly refreshed. She dashed to the fireworks beach, and now knowing exactly what she was looking for, she saw the all too familiar card, tacked up on a nearby tree. She jogged over to it, and it said:

_**"Climb up the ladder." **_

Katie looked up, and suddenly realized there was a medium sized treehouse in the tree, with a ladder hanging down from it. Katie excitedly climbed up the ladder, eager to find out what all of this was.

When she saw the inside, she gasped. There were lit red candles everywhere, fresh rose petals on the floor, and small, clear glass bowls filled with beautiful white flowers. Her hands went to her mouth, she was so shocked by the sheer beauty of it all.

"Happy Valentine's day, Kit-Kat." someone said behind her. Katie turned around, and saw that it was Travis Stoll, dressed in a black suit.

"T-Travis?" she asked, shocked.

He raised his eyebrows. "Nope, I'm an imposter." he stuck his tongue out.

Katie frowned. "Smart-Aleck.." she muttered. "Why'd you do all this for me, Travis?" she asked curiously.

He blushed, and for once, was silent for a moment. "Er..Well, I've actually liked you for a long time Kit-Kat...So, I thought today would be a good time to ask, and this was a good way to ask, so here goes nothing..." he took a deep breath. "Kit Kat, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked shyly.

Katie stood there, stunned, and then she ran towards him. "Yes!" she cried. He smiled brightly in happiness, and they kissed happily. From then on out, they were one of the most popular couples in camp.


	3. Leyna!

**_Alright Thalicoforever3.14! This is for you! And anyone else who loves Leyna!_**

Reyna sat at her desk, tapping a pencil against the blank paper. She was trying to think of a speech to give her soldiers, explaining the union of Greeks of Romans. It had to be perfect, or she would have a massive rebellion against her.

She began to start a sentence, but stopped when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in." she answered tiredly.

Reyna heard the door creak open, but didn't turn to look at who it was.

"You ok?" a voice asked, sounding concerned.

Reyna frowned, and turned around to see who it was. Her mouth opened a bit, when she saw who it was.

"Leo?" she asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He winked.

Reyna rolled her eyes. "What do you need, Valdez?"

"Do I have to _need _something to visit you?" Leo replied cheekily.

Reyna sighed. "Fine. What do you _want _then?" she smiled slightly.

He grinned. "I wanted to loosen you up a bit. C'mon." Leo said, grabbing her arm leading her out of her of her office, outside.

"Leo! No! I have stuff to do! And what if someone sees us?" she hissed in protest.

Leo just laughed, and led her to some odd looking contraption thing. Leo told her to step onto it with him, and reluctantly, she did.

Suddenly, they both were transported to a new place. They were on top of a tall building, looking down at a busy street. It was night, and so the stars were shining brightly.

"How did you do this?" Reyna asked, shocked.

"Hmm...Well, I made a little transporting thing, and when we stepped onto it, it transported us to New York City." Leo quickly explained.

"Leo…that's amazing." Reyna said, still shocked.

"Eh…it's nothing really. Have a seat." He said.

"A seat?" Reyna frowned.

"Turn around." Leo grinned.

Reyna frowned, but turned around, and gasped. There was a medium sized table, with a white tablecloth on it. There were flowers and a lit candle on it, making a warm glow come over the table. There were white Christmas lights suspended above the table. But the most amazing part was the dinner itself.

The main course (or at least, that's what it looked like) was a steak, with the perfect amount of a creamy sauce. Next to that was a small salad, which had lettuce, some kind of cheese, and heart shaped strawberries on top. In the middle of them was a concealed platter of something…

"Like what you see?" Leo asked nervously.

"Yes! It's very nice looking, but why did you do all this?" she asked.

"First we eat. Then I'll tell you." He said, sitting down.

"Fine." Reyna sighed, picking up her fork and knife. She cut out a small bite of her steak first, and loved it. It was cooked perfectly, and tasted divine.

"Leo, this is amazing. Did you cook it all?" she asked, after taking a few more bites of her steak.

"Well…actually, credit is shared between me, and my tool belt." He shrugged.

"Well, you and your tool belt did a good job." Reyna cracked a smile.

"Thank you. You're going to have to give a personal thank you to my tool belt when we're back at camp." Leo said, slightly blushing.

They finished the rest of their steak, and Reyna started to eat her salad. It was amazing at well. It had some sort of sweet taste to it…

They quickly finished that, as well, and Reyna took a sip of her water. "So, are you going to tell me why you did all this for me, now?" she asked, smiling.

He smirked, and shook his head. "Not yet, Reyny. **_(Pronounced Rainy) _**You gotta eat dessert first." He said.

"Where?" Reyna frowned, and looked around on the table.

"Right in front of you!" Leo laughed, pointing to a plate in front of Reyna.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

"Mini fridge under the table. I installed a timed transporter in it, so about 20 minutes into our meal, it would give both of us a plate of dessert." Leo waved his hand like it was nothing.

Reyna just gaped at him in silence. "That's amazing." She said.

Leo snorted. "It's really easy, actually."

Reyna raised an eyebrow skeptically, but didn't argue. She looked down to see what she had to eat, and was once again, impressed. There were heart shaped pink cookies, and marshmallows covered in chocolate syrup.

She took a bite of the cookie, and, like the rest of the food, it was really good. The cookies tasted like sugary strawberries, and the marshmallows, well, they tasted like chocolaty marshmallows. They were delicious, and Reyna finished them both in minutes.

"Now will you tell me?" she asked, wiping away some chocolate on her mouth.

"Open the platter." Leo instructed.

Reyna looked at the concealed platter, and lifted off the top. There was a small card in the middle of the plate. It looked like a red business card. She picked it up, and there were two words on it, written in cursive.

**_"Be Mine?" _** Reyna read aloud. She looked at him, surprised.

"Well?" he asked.

"Yes!" Reyna agreed.

"I knew you couldn't resist this hot stuff." Leo said cockily.

"Shut up Valdez, and enjoy it while it lasts." Reyna smirked.

"Happily." Leo grinned, reaching his head over the food to kiss her. Reyna was unsure of what to do at first, but a second later, she happily kissed back, feeling the happiest she had ever felt before.

**_Ok, so I hope you guys enjoyed that little Leyna fluff! Anon, I will work on yours the second I'm done posting this chapter! _**


End file.
